


Scar tissue

by kitosistorijos (zoldnoveny)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Gay Male Character, M/M, Motel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoldnoveny/pseuds/kitosistorijos
Summary: Nico and Jason share an intimate moment in a motel room, after a day of Questing. As one does.





	Scar tissue

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and just rediscovered it. enjoy :-)

There was something about the feel of Jason’s scar beneath Nico’s lips that was intoxicating.

 

He didn’t even know how many times he had oogled it - watched it move as Jason spoke, watched it tighten whenever Jason smiled, watched it disappear behind Jason’s tongue when he wet his lips. It was barely noticeable, just a line of unevenness hinted at the corner of his mouth, but Nico paid attention to detail.

 

Nico had a problem with over analyzing things. Or picking one detail to obsess over, and forgetting the rest of the world around it. Maybe it was his ADHD, refusing to let him ever hang in the balance between inability to focus and inability to tear himself away. There was no middle ground.

 

Jason’s scar against his mouth, Jason’s hand fisted in his hair, Jason’s warm torso flush with his. Nico’s heart was beating so fast he was sure Jason could hear it, but wasn’t embarrassed. He could feel Jason’s pulse fluttering beneath his thumb, where his palm caressed the column of his throat. They were on the same boat.

 

That was a whole other level of thrilling. Feeling someone else’s life in his hands, beating out a rapid rhythm just because he was there to witness it. He had always been taught to appreciate the serenity of death, but this. This was good too.

 

And Jason. Jason was. Wow.

 

He pulled away to kiss patterns along the underside of Nico’s jaw. Because Nico could no longer hold onto his neck, he slid his arms around the strength of Jason’s middle. Their legs overlapped, woven together loosely like a fading tapestry.

 

When Nico first discovered Camp Jupiter, and Jason along with it, he couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if things had been different. If Romans had discovered him and Bianca instead of Greeks. If it had been Jason and not Percy. Would things have gone so wrong?

 

And would he have obsessed over Jason the way he did Percy?

 

The way he felt kissing him now, he assumed yes. A hard yes.

 

Percy was never attainable. Nico knew that before he even knew he liked him - back when he thought he was just so super cool. Not that he was unapproachable, because no matter how many times Percy saved the world he’d always be a stupidly kind dumbass. He was simply... beyond Nico. Especially in that way.

 

Jason, however… Well, honestly, Nico saw through that whole thing with Piper straight away. It never quite sat right with him - set up by Hera only after complete memory loss? Like, come on. There was something secretive about him that Nico often found in himself, a hidden weight that could never quite be named but was constantly burdened.  

 

Not that Nico ever thought this would happen. No, no, not this. Maybe the chances were stronger than with Percy, but still.

 

Truthfully, Nico hadn’t ever really expected anything to happen with a boy. Eventually he’d have a boyfriend, he assumed, but that seemed so far away in the future. After the impossibility wore off. And so he’d never actualized the possibility of a boy now.

 

Jason was now. Time felt like it had slowed down just enough for the present to be forever. Nico certainly wouldn’t be mad about that. All he could focus on was the feel of Jason, pressed up against him, his hot mouth on his throat and hands against his back. Nico pulled away to push their lips back together, running the tip of his tongue along the scar, because he could. Jason’s fingers moved to dance just below Nico’s shirt, and Nico shoved his cold hands up Jason’s shirt too, for good measure.

 

Nico realized then that he was still wearing his shoes, which seemed ridiculously silly. He started laughing into Jason’s mouth while toeing them off, and Jason chucked before asking, “What?”

 

“M’shoes,” Nico said, intelligently, as they thudded against the floor.

 

Jason was laying halfway over him, weight leaning on one elbow while Nico lay beneath him, touching the bare skin of his waist. “You didn’t take them off until now?” He snickered.

 

“Didn’t have time, you attacked me.” Nico craned his chin to kiss him again, sucking on the swell of his lower lip. It was cherry red, which was very appealing. Jason made an appreciative sound and moved his palm further up Nico’s torso.

 

Nico jolted at the intimate touch. Under normal circumstances, he hated any sort of contact, and had never been in a situation where it was so personal. It was shocking, the press of weight against his chest.

 

“You good?” Jason’s voice had taken on a husky tone, one that Nico wasn’t even sure he was conscious of. It was really something.

 

“Y-yeah,” Nico stuttered, a little dumbly. He really wanted to avoid the whole blushing virgin thing, not that being a virgin had to do with this, really, because they were just making out. But still. He didn’t want Jason to think he was… immature, or whatever.

 

“Awesome,” Jason said, and rolled over on top of him.

 

Feeling a bit smothered, Nico slid his hands to hold onto the small of his back. He could feel the final ridge of his spine, and the little dimples nestled beneath it. Now, Jason’s shirt was rucked up by his ribs - not that Nico could see with his eyes squeezed so tightly shut.

 

If he moved his fingers just a little bit, he could feel Jason’s belt, which was…. Yeah. Woah.

 

Also, Nico could totally feel his boner. That was even more woah.

 

Jason’s fingers slid through his hair, pulling it back from his forehead, a soothing contrast to the intensity of the moment. Nico could feel his breath being stolen away. Then, Jason separated from his mouth once more, and he went to suck on the lobe of his ear. Shivers rocketed through Nico, like electricity bursting beneath his skin. He curled his toes inside his socks.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Jason assured, suddenly speaking lowly into Nico’s ear. “But do you want to?”

 

“Uh, like what?” Really, Nico was on a roll with the suave comments.

 

Jason seemed to think for a moment. “Like, handjobs.”

 

Despite the simplicity of the phrase, that made Nico go cross eyed. Boldly, he ran his hands further up Jason’s back, resting over his shoulder blades. “Yeah,” he agreed. Jason sat up, straddling him, and pulled himself out of his shirt.

 

    Of course, this was a moment within itself. Nico remembered being 12 at Camp Half Blood and accidently seeing a girl changing after a game of capture the flag, thinking, so these are boobs? They’re not that cool. After he realized, it made sense why he never got the appeal. And so he sort of discredited shirtlessness. If he liked guys, there wasn’t really anything hidden and exciting like boobs to look forward to - which was fine, because they weren’t that cool.

 

    Now, Nico realized his assumption had been totally false.

 

    Jason was hardly a perfectly sculpted copy of Adonis - with a layer of fat around his stomach and a dusting of scars across his skin - but that made it better, more real. He was broad and strapping, wide shoulders and tapered waist, strong lines of pectorals and biceps, a dusting of gold-white hair along his abdomen.

 

    He was really hot, to say the least.

 

    Nico gently set his hands on his hips, Jason’s natural warmth radiating against his sweaty palms. He could feel his face heavy with a blush, from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. The way Jason was sitting on him wasn’t doing him any favors, either. Hesitantly, he ran his fingers over the hair on Jason’s stomach, then up to his chest, smoothing over the hard muscle with nervous fascination. Then, Jason covered Nico’s hand with his own, right over his heart, and the tenderness of the action totally distracted him.

 

    “Your hands are so cold,” Jason noted, not a complaint but a simple observation.

 

    “Sorry,” Nico swallowed hard.

 

    Jason laughed, his nose scrunching up in the adorable way Nico had noticed it did often. He let go of Nico’s hand, and Nico returned it to its comfortable perch on his waist. He noticed the enticing way Jason’s thighs framed his hips, and felt himself blush some more.

 

Jason Grace was sitting in his lap, laughing and shirtless.

 

    Nico needed a minute.

 

    “Can I take off your shirt, too?” Jason asked, curling his fingers around the collar.

 

    Nico nodded mutely, scooting further up the headboard so he was sitting upright. As Jason pulled him from the fabric, he dropped another kiss along the curve of his neck, their bare chests pushing together, flush. Nico held onto Jason’s biceps, then slid his hands down to his elbows, then to his back. Fingers dancing down the knobs of his spine, Nico relished the feeling. He never knew touching someone and being touched could be enjoyable, but being with Jason struck him with realization. His hands found their way into the back pockets of Jason’s jeans.

 

    Jason laughed again, into Nico’s neck. His breath tickled, lips brushing lightly over his pulse. Nico, unable to resist, squeezed lightly. Hey - Jason was the one who sat in his lap, so…

 

    “Undo my belt,” Jason said into his ear.

 

    Nico did that. His fingers were fumbling embarrassingly, and he had no sarcastic quip to respond with, but he managed.

 

    “Now unzip my jeans.” Jason continued.

 

    “I know that.” Nico grumbled. He popped the button and dragged the zipper down.

 

    Jason laughed again, peppering kisses along the corner of Nico’s jaw.

 

    At the angle, it was hard to get Jason out of his pants, so Nico could only see the sliver of gray underwear before he climbed out of his lap.

 

    “And you?” Jason asked. “Is this okay?” His fingers came to rest over the buckle of Nico’s own belt.

 

    “You don’t have to keep asking, you know.” Nico said lowly, under his breath. Truly, it was sweet that Jason was so polite, but really.

 

    Jason smoothly undid his belt, dropping it on the floor in a heap with their shirts. “Y’know, I get that you technically lived through the 90’s, but a studded belt?” He teased, corner of his mouth turning up. He tugged on the chain attached to one of his belt loops. “And a chain wallet? Come on, man.”

 

    “Shut up. You’re the one making out with me.” Nico arched his eyebrows.

 

    “I guess I can get behind the whole grunge prince thing,” Jason slid the button open, then the zipper.

 

    They sat parallel, flush from shoulder to ankle, Jason’s hands dancing over Nico’s boner and Nico’s hands unsurely at his sides. Jason grabbed one, helpfully, and set it over his dick.

 

    “Oh,” Nico said. A shock of excitement burst through him, as he laid his fingers carefully around it. He could feel his breath getting caught at the back of his throat, heart pounding, blood roaring in his ears. Jason felt sturdy and sure in his palm, warm through rough denim.

 

    “It’s okay if you don’t know what to do,” Jason told him, “We’ll figure it out together,” He kissed the corner of Nico’s mouth.

 

    Did everything have to be so romantically sentimental with him? And did Nico have to find it so charming?

 

    Struck with sudden confidence, Nico turned to tug Jason’s jeans further down his thighs, which Jason helped with by wiggling them down to his shins. Now, he was clad only in tight grey briefs that stretched alluringly over the bulge between his legs.

 

Nico felt something thick building at the back of his tongue, and was able to hide his face in Jason’s neck before groaning too loudly. Circling his arms around his back, he inhaled deeply. Jason smelled like men’s shampoo and something else undefinable and musky, and also kind of like rain.

 

Jason’s hands slipped into Nico’s pants, and he slowly began to drag them away. They were baggy and easily removable, so Nico kicked them off effortlessly. He couldn’t even think about being embarrassed, wearing only plaid boxer shorts, because Jason was touching him through the fabric in a way that made him see stars. Or maybe he was just really deprived.

 

Either, or.

 

Nico separated from Jason’s neck, looking him in the eyes for a moment that seemed to drag on for an eternity. Endlessly blue, but in a way that was never quite the same. Sometimes clouded with light, sometimes masked in shadows, like the sky itself. He blinked with white blonde eyelashes, and Nico dove in to kiss him.

 

Jason’s mouth was wet and pliant already, and kissing him again felt like they had never stopped. They began to move slowly, Nico taking Jason’s full lower lip between his own and nipping it lightly, kissing him tenderly with soft and searching movements. Tilting together and coaxing mouths open, breath intermingling and hearts racing. Nico felt a little light headed and intoxicated, his lips tingling where Jason’s pressed against them, skin burning. Tentatively, he slid his tongue past Jason’s teeth, feeling bold.

 

Jason’s grip wavered, and Nico wondered if he’d done something wrong, before Jason’s hand disappears inside his boxers.

 

Oh, Nico thought, okay.

 

Jason sucked on his tongue while wrapping his fingers surely around Nico, squeezing lightly. Nico felt the noise he made rather then heard it, as it vibrated against Jason’s teeth. Jason made a fist and dragged it up and down, stealing Nico’s thoughts away with each subtle movement. Nico could only breathe shallowly against Jason’s mouth, shocked by how such gentle contact could scramble him up so thoroughly. Nico had masturbated before, obviously, and such a thing never did much for him. Like, just starting to think about it and absentmindedly touching himself. But when someone else performed the action - Nico felt something dangerously hot beginning to creep up his spine.

 

Following by example, Nico peeled back the band of Jason’s underwear, and plunged his hand inside.

 

Jason was hot and solid, curling nicely against the inside of his palm. Nico took only a moment to think about the weight in his hand, think about what he was doing, before he mimicked what Jason was doing to him. Stroking him gently, Nico marvelled at the way Jason’s thighs fell open, the way his breath rushed out against Nico’s mouth, the way his lip was drawn between his teeth. Nico tightened his hold, sure of himself, and backed away just enough to look at his face.

 

He treasured the way Jason’s eyes stayed shut for a few moments, long eyelashes fluttering against rosy cheeks. He was really beautiful. Nico had noticed that long ago, but in this moment - this private moment, meant only for him - it felt so much more overwhelming.

 

Jason’s eyes slid open, dark blue like a storm on the verge of brewing.

 

Nico ran his thumb over the groove beneath the head of Jason’s cock, pads of his fingers dancing softly against the wet skin there, before dragging his fist all the way down. He didn’t really have any idea what to do beyond what he’d done to himself, but Jason wasn’t complaining. In fact, the way his breath kept hitching suggested that Nico was doing just fine.

 

Jason’s own fingers moved surely over Nico, twisting enticingly, slow and steady, enveloping. Nico had no idea how he was able to keep his focus.

 

Then Jason withdrew his hand. Nico’s confusion must have been obvious, because he assured him with a smile and said, “Just don’t wanna get your underwear all sticky,” before tugging Nico’s boxers down.

 

Nico really didn’t have any reason to be flustered, because Jason had been touching his dick literally two seconds ago, but something about being fully exposed was embarrassing.

 

“Right,” Nico coughed, his own hand slowing.

 

He didn’t really have any problems with his body, but it definitely wasn't, like, the greatest. He’d always been skinny and willowy, and was admittedly terrible of taking care of himself. Recently, Hazel had taken to “putting meat on his bones” and he’d abandoned skeleton-like semblance, but was still thin. Plus, he never seemed to be quite finished with growing taller, and couldn't keep up. He was lanky and awkward, especially in comparison to Jason, who was all padded muscle.

 

    And then, there was his dick, which was obviously the main root of shyness at the moment. That, he really didn’t have problems with either. Not that he spent a lot of time looking at other penises, but he figured he was average. That was fine. Coarse dark hair curled against the base, expanding down his thighs and up his stomach, much less pretty and winsome as Jason’s blonde little happy trail.

 

    “You’re not circumcised,” Jason decided to say, for some reason.

 

    “I was born in 1924’s, in Italy,” Nico looked at him blankly. “It’s a good thing I’m not. You know, later on, one of the ways they checked people back then was--”

 

    “Okay, okay, definitely don’t want to talk about that right now.” Jason quickly corrected himself.

 

    “Good idea,” Nico figured he should pay Jason the same respect of not getting his underwear sticky, and pulled his hand away to strip him from his briefs.

 

    Jason lifted his hips to allow him to do so, and sprung free of the fabric.

 

    Now, Nico wasn’t about to whip out the ruler, but he was pretty sure he was longer. Although, Jason was girthier.

 

    Did all gay guys speculate the difference of size between dicks like this, or was he just weird?

 

    “You okay?” Jason asked.

 

    “Yeah, sorry.” Nico shook his head lightly and returned his hand to the object of his speculation. Without the fabric constricting him, he could move much easier, and gripped Jason surely before beginning to stroke.

 

    After spitting into his hand, Jason did the same, no longer dragging on as slowly, pumping Nico with quick-paced vigor. The slickness of saliva definitely eased things along, and sent a whole new rush of feeling through Nico’s groin. The filthy schk-schking sounds didn’t quite purify his thoughts, either. He lifted his hand to his mouth and followed Jason’s lead.

 

    Was it stupid to be thinking about cumming already? He could feel something familiar tugging at his gut, and knew he wouldn’t last long.

 

    Joining the wet noises, the bed began to creak just enough to sound vaguely pornagraphic. Nico suddenly recalled that they were in a motel room, and wondered if their neighbors would be bothered. But then those thoughts quickly faded, because he did not care. If Jason canting his hips like that made the bed shake, so be it.

 

    Nico leant in, licking past the seam of Jason’s mouth, and curled his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Jason made a happy sound, and pressed his tongue right up against Nico’s, twisting them together lewdly. It probably would’ve been too gross and spitty to be appealing otherwise, but Nico was so caught up in the moment it seemed hot.

 

    They touched each other in uneven rhythm, fists jerking over hot skin, panting into mouths as lips slid together obscenely. Nico’s heart was thrumming so fast he was afraid it’d burst from his chest. Pleasure sparked and burned within him like electricity, and he wondered if that was because of Jason’s parentage or just because it all felt so good.

 

    Nico went to kiss along Jason’s throat, sloppy and wet, and Jason wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Something burned inside his chest that seemed beyond the pleasure.

 

    “Fuck, Nico,” Jason said, which was a whole other thing. Saying his name like that…

 

Nico licked a stripe over his adam’s apple, up to the sharp line of his jaw, and bit down on the soft skin beneath his ear. Truly, he was acting on nothing but instinct, but it seemed like a good thing to do. Jason gasped approvingly, so that was nice.

 

Jason’s cheek pressed against Nico’s forehead, impossibly warm. Nico squeezed his eyes shut, burrowing further into the crook of Jason’s shoulder.

 

He didn’t really know how he was supposed to be feeling at the moment. He had someone else’s dick in his hand, which wasn’t a common occurrence for him. In fact, this was the only occurrence. The first time. Yet, Jason felt so familiar and comfortable he could easily believe he’d been doing this forever, ignoring the fumbling uncertainty. He felt… good. Was happiness the proper name? Could giving handjobs make you happy?

 

Well, why else would people do it?

 

“I’m close,” Jason breathed into his hair.

 

“Me too,” Nico said into his skin.

 

Okay, happy. Whatever.

 

Concurrently, they pumped each other in rapid strokes, fingers wrapped tightly, squeezing with spit wet palms, hips canting, breath mingling. Jason kept making these barely-there noises, little gasps and groans, his face buried in Nico’s hair. Nico swallowed down his own pleasure, afraid of embarrassing himself. Sure, Jason sounded great, but that was his specialty. Being great. Nico, not so much.

 

Nico spared a glance down, moving from where his face was stuffed against Jason’s shoulder. He watched his hand move up and down Jason’s cock, which was a dark shade of pink, beaded with precome, a strong line between his thighs, which spilled open temptingly. His underwear had been dragged down to his knees, and something about being so eager that they hadn’t even taken them off all the way was incredibly attractive. Nico stared at the sharply cut muscles of his legs, the softness inside his thighs, the rolling and clenching of his stomach. It was all… a lot. The fact that Jason had let him see this side of him seemed so personal and vulnerable, so trusting.

 

Nico couldn’t remember the last time anyone beyond his sister had truly trusted him.

 

Jason was giving Nico a piece of himself, no matter how small. He was allowing him to see a side of him others would never know. Nico hardly considered himself poetic or romantic, but he was quite fond of that idea. In turn, he gave Jason the same bit of himself. Each of them were a bit more than who they’d been before, because of this.

 

Okay, so, maybe he was getting carried away. But still - Nico was beginning to understand the importance of such acts. It wasn’t cheap or promiscuous, at least not to him, even if it was just handjobs in a motel room. And he was glad it was Jason. Really, really glad.

 

“Nico,” Jason said again. It was a good thing to say.

 

Nico gasped, squeezing his eyes shut, and felt pleasure rocket through him. The tight coil at the base of his spine exploded, heat coursing through his veins. His breath rushed from him, head lolling back against Jason’s shoulder, toes curling. Beside him, Jason moaned in his ear, back arching. Nico felt wetness seeping between his fingers, and splattered against his stomach.

 

“Fuck,” he said.

 

Jason’s hand smoothed over his damp forehead, and he kissed the space between his eyebrows. Nico turned his face against his neck, dropping his hand against Jason’s abdomen, and opened his eyes. Something bright lingered inside of him.

 

Jason uncurled his fingers. Nico glanced down, watching him soften against the trail of white-blonde hair. He glanced quickly at himself, hidden by dark curls. Less impressive.

 

“Nico,” Jason said lowly. He seemed to be fond of doing so.

 

“Yeah,” he said back. He felt the same.

 

A few silent moments passed, before Nico spoke again. “I’ll be back, I have to pee.” Which wasn’t a lie or an excuse to escape.

 

He climbed from the bed, tugging his boxers up from his knees to sit lowly on his hips, and padded over to the attached restroom, closing the door quietly and leaving Jason behind it. He was met with his reflection watching him from a crooked mirror, and sighed. He looked the same - not that he expected himself to look any different. His hair was a little messier, face redder. He tried out a smile. It looked forced and awkward.

 

Nico relieved himself.

 

So, he’d just jacked Jason off. And Jason had jacked him off. So what? They were friends, and now that Jason was single and out it made sense. Sometimes things just happen -  friends just makeout and touch each other’s dicks. It was the 21st century.

 

But Nico felt different. He felt different about Jason. Was he going to have feelings for him now? He always hated that trope, the one where the guy takes the girl’s virginity and she immediately becomes obsessed with him - and why would Nico be the girl in this hypothetical situation?

 

And anyways, developing a crush on someone after having a shared sexual experience seemed more welcome then doing so after they save you and your sister from a boarding school teacher turned Manticore, which was the only other option Nico had for reference.

 

Also… Nico would be lying if he claimed he didn’t have a little crush on Jason beforehand. It had been kindling ever since meeting Eros, maybe not as juvenile and intense as Percy, but still.

 

After washing his hands, Nico emerged from the bathroom. He found Jason back in his underwear, turned on his side. He seemed asleep, which made sense because they’d had a pretty long day of being on a Quest. Mindlessly, Nico crawled back onto the mattress with him, even if there was another bed just feet away.

 

He tugged the scratchy motel blanket up to his stomach, and watched the ceiling. He didn’t dare close his eyes, because he didn’t particularly want nightmares just yet. Then, Jason turned and rested his head on Nico’s chest, and wished him goodnight.

 

Even after everything that had happened, he couldn’t help but flush.


End file.
